Darui
is a jōnin-level shinobi from Kumogakure. Personality Darui is portrayed as being easy-going and mellow; when compared to the Fourth Raikage's over-the-top exit through a window, he tells C that he will just use the door. While having a laid-back demeanour, Darui isn't lazy, leaping to the Raikage's defence when the bodyguards of the other Kage overreact to the Raikage's actions.Naruto chapter 458, page 04-05 He also has a habit of referring to things or events as being a play on his name. Darui is also very apologetic, even apologizing for other people's actions, a trait he had never noticed himself; this attribute led him to say just as much as the word "dull". He is also very loyal to the Raikage who considers Darui his "second right hand". Naruto chapter 528, page 03-04 He also addresses the Raikage as "boss" rather than "Raikage-sama". Appearance Darui is fairly tall and has a dark skin tone, slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and white, shaggy hair which covers the left side of his face. He wears a high collared sleeveless uniform, loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi. Darui also has stylized characters for and tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, denoting his chakra's elemental nature affinities; Water Release and Lightning Release. The tattoo on his left arm also signifies that he has inherited the Third Raikage's technique. Darui also carries a broad, foldable, cleaver-like blade, which he carries on his back. Abilities Darui is a highly skilled and capable shinobi. He learned how to create Black Lightning under the tutelage of the Third Raikage, making his lightning techniques even more powerful.Naruto chapter 526, pages 08-09 His chakra reserves are great enough to not die of chakra exhaustion after using three of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths and still have enough chakra left to continue fighting.Naruto chapter 528, page 13-15 His abilities have earned him the praise and recognition of the Fourth Raikage himself, who appointed Darui as his personal bodyguard and considers him his right-hand man.Naruto chapter 528, page 03-04 Kenjutsu Darui wields a long and fairly broad sword that is peculiar in comparison to others swords as it folds in two to be sheathed and unfolds when in use. He has shown exceptional skills in kenjutsu, as he was able to clash with Suigetsu Hōzuki's Kubikiribōchō and easily overwhelm and pin him to a wall with his lightning imbued sword. He was also skilled enough to literally disarm Ginkaku and Kinkaku during their battle,Naruto chapter 527, page 15 and knock Ginkaku into Kinkaku's Kōkinjō while quickly seizing the Shichiseiken and Benihisago.Naruto chapter 528, page 10-13 Nature Transformation Darui is proficient with water and lightning release techniques, and is able to use two separate techniques of the natures simultaneously. He uses Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration, together with water release jutsu to let electricity flow through the water and make the jutsu deadlier. He is also able to combine these two separate natures to create the kekkei genkai known as Storm Release which creates beams of light that flow like water and can be freely guided like missiles. He is also able to use the Black Lightning technique, a special form of lightning passed down to him by his teacher, the Third Raikage. With the power of the "Black Lightning", he can use techniques such as the Lightning Release: Black Panther to immobilize and/or kill several enemies. According to one of his comrades, he is the only person to have inherited the Third Raikage's Black Lightning.Naruto chapter 526, page 3 Darui is also proficient with the use of chakra flow with ballistic weapon. His skill with chakra flow is such that he was able to cut through a metal blade with a lightning-enhanced shuriken.Naruto chapter 473, page 04 Part II Five Kage Summit Arc Darui and C were chosen to escort the Fourth Raikage to the Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. Once they arrive and the meeting begins, Darui and C comes to the Raikage's defence following his outburst, blocking the attacks of the other Kage's bodyguards. They return to their posts after things settle down, only to again come to the Raikage's side when Zetsu appears. Zetsu reveals that Sasuke Uchiha, Killer B's captor, is nearby, so Darui and C accompany the Raikage in tracking Sasuke down. When they locate Sasuke and his team, Suigetsu charges at C. Darui blocks his attack and they start to exchange blows with their respective swords. Darui is ultimately victorious, as he imbues his sword with lightning to pin Suigetsu to a wall. He then tends to C - who has been knocked unconscious by Sasuke - and they both watch the Raikage grow increasingly reckless in his fight with Sasuke. The Sunagakure delegation soon arrives to provide assistance, and Darui joins forces with them in bombarding Sasuke.Naruto chapter 464, page 13 Using Susanoo, Sasuke survives their assault and destroys the structural supports of the building they're in; Darui is protected from falling debris by the Fifth Kazekage. They reunite with the Raikage and C and return to the Summit hall, where Madara Uchiha explains his Eye of the Moon Plan to them. As part of his explanation he reveals that B only pretended to be captured, which does not surprise Darui. After the formation of the Shinobi Alliance, Darui joins the Raikage in searching for B. They are drawn to the site of his battle with Kisame and arrive just in time for Darui to stop Kisame's attempt to cut off B's legs. When Kisame is "eliminated" they all return to Kumogakure. Despite Darui's desire to rest, Mabui‎ requests a report of what has happened since they left. Darui later attended a war meeting. Shinobi World War Arc Darui is placed in charge of the First Division. The First Division is sent to the border of the Land of Lightning to defend against an approaching portion of the White Zetsu Army. Before the opposing army makes landfall, Darui launches the first attack, using his Lightning Release: Black Panther to electrocute dozens of Zetsu. As the battle rages, Darui confronts the revived Kinkaku and Ginkaku. He apologises for needing to defeat them.Naruto chapter 526, page 17 Darui is joined in battle by Samui and Atsui. He watches as the two fall prey to the brothers' Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, with Atsui being sucked into the Benihisago. He tries to save Samui from the same fate by attacking Ginkaku with Storm Release: Laser Circus, but she is also captured. In his failed attempt to save Samui, Darui is hit with the Kōkinjō, drawing out his , which Kinkaku severs with the Shichiseiken. Having learned how the tools work by watching what happened to Atsui and Samui, Darui knows he can avoid being caught in the Benihisago by not saying his most-said word: . However, he inadvertently utters the word by saying, " ". As he is sucked in he says three times, making that his most-said word and stopping the suction. After his escape, Darui is able to knock Ginkaku into the Kōkinjō and steal the Shichiseiken and the Benihisago. He distracts the brothers by throwing his sword at Kinkaku and hitting them with Laser Circus, giving him a chance to sever Ginkaku's word soul with the Shichiseiken. Ginkaku then says his most used word, , and gets sealed inside the Benihisago. As he begins to suffer from the massive chakra drain of the Treasured Tools, Darui witnesses Kinkaku turn into his six-tailed form and rampage through the battlefield. To stop Kinkaku, headquarters sends him the Kohaku no Jōhei and Team 10 to provide support. While Shikamaru and Chōji distract Kinkaku, Ino uses her Mind Body Switch Technique to take possession of Kinkaku's body. Darui then calls out to Kinkaku and Ino forces Kinkaku to respond, activating the Kohaku no Jōhei and sucking Kinkaku in. With the Kōkinjō sealed with Kinkaku, Darui has no way to use the Benihisago. He nevertheless hangs onto it, hoping to find a way to free Samui and Atsui. In the meantime, he helps subdue the revived Kakuzu. By nightfall Kakuzu and the rest of Akatsuki's forces have been dealt with. Before they can claim victory, Madara appears on the battlefield with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. While the Statue wreaks havoc, Madara confronts Darui and tries to take the Benihisago and the Kohaku no Jōhei. Fearing Madara's intentions, Darui and Shikamaru try to stop him, only to be attacked by the Statue. They are saved by Chōji and Kitsuchi while Madara escapes with the tools. They start to retreat at nightfall. Video Games Trivia * Darui is Japanese for "sluggish", "dull", referring to his lazy, languid way of speaking. * A running gag with Darui is that every time A destroys a wall when leaving a room, Darui apologizes for A and tries to use the door while C thinks they should just use the hole in the wall too. Quotes * (To the Gold and Silver Brothers) "It kills me to do this to such great men. Some of that Silver and Gold plating may start to flake off a little when my Storm Release hits you! Even if it's a little dull!" * (To Ginkaku) "I'm the Boss' right arm, and I'll never be just a tool!" * "It's true that words can be used to lie and deceive. But when it really counts, they're also the only way to tell the truth about how you feel right here." * (To Kinkaku, upon defeating him.) "Silver and gold may shine more brightly than copper, and are more valuable because of it. But if you gather enough copper together, it's worth just as much as that one gold coin. You acted like you were solid gold, but I guess it was all a front… that's why we won! Sorry we had to strip off that gold plating." References